Kingdom of Trivate
The Kingdom of Trivate Trivate was the fourth son of Ballarus and final child overall. Trivate was often depicted as a hard worker and person of strength rather than intellect, often said to be the polar opposite of Golb. The folklore around Trivate is more intensive than most of the children through many of his adventures are held to be fables written by the early scholars of Trivate to serve as propaganda. What is known about Trivate is that he and Clee were inseparable, their cultures often mirroring each other with subtle differences, and that they held great resentment against Sept. During the Platinum Era, notes were discovered detailing Trivate's disdain for Sept and a plan to eradicate Sept and his kingdom to remove the threat of Sept venturing beyond the walls. This plan had mentioned an alliance with Colisa which had been the first time Colisa was thought to have picked a side in a conflict. This letter is important as it is the only hand-written document written by one of the children personally, this fact being proven by a signature in blood that reacts with the blood of Trivate's decedents. Trivate's demise was the only demise to be featured with excruciating detail whereas the demises of children such as Clee, Colisa, and Sept are less descriptive and far less graphic. Trivate's death is described in two scrolls discovered in the Oilkm dessert dated to the Era of the Flask making them the second oldest documents to be found in the entire empire. As read by the scrolls, Trivate had been found barely alive, crucified on a marble cross, disemboweled, his throat cut from ear to ear, and his body mutilated with a number of cuts "as countless as the stars in the sky". Trivate had some how survived what would have been fatal wounds for three hours after he was found, even the strongest of men unable to pry him from his cross. Trivate bled there in silence, his eyes fixated to the southwest until the moment of his death. Trivate's body fused with the marble that he had been bound to. Scholars had traced the exact date of his death due to an odd event that had happened upon the moment of his death. "A great fire reigned upon the Kingdom of Sept on that day, the final act of a god left to die in the most demeaning manner possible, his wrath transcending his mortal form and placing righteous fury on the one who chose to abandon the path of their father". This event is connected to the fabled "Great Fire" of B. 183 in the Era of Flask in which the country was ravaged by wildfires killing an estimated fourteen thousand citizens and the queen of the kingdom at the time. Trivate's culture reflects the power of the individual while still reinforcing the power of the whole. Trivate had the belief that hard work and innovation would be the key to great success in life, passing these beliefs onto his people. Six eras later Trivate's model lives on, the entirety of his kingdom modeled after the work put in by the individual for the betterment of life as a whole. The government of the kingdom is a constitutional monarchy with the king or queen actually having very little power outside of being a figurehead. Officials are elected yearly at a local level and in six-year terms at a higher level. Militarily the kingdom is considered the second strongest kingdom, though there is a large gap in power between the Kingdom of Sept and the Kingdom of Trivate. The primary exports of the kingdom are sugar, herbs for potions, minerals of alchemic importance, and livestock. The Kingdom of Trivate is located to the northwest of the Kingdom of Sept and southwest of the Kingdom of Golb.